


Okay.

by shutupplz



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Indie Music, Minecraft, Music, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupplz/pseuds/shutupplz
Summary: Every interaction they have ends with a simple ‘Okay.’ and an exit to Discord.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Good evening, Dream.

“Okay.” Dream left the call. It goes like this now, just a simple ‘Okay.’ leaves an end to their conversation.

If he had to describe the ‘Okay.’ he'd say it's a simple one. Which he hates. He hates that it's a simple one. Not bubbly, fun-sounding or something along those lines.

Just dull.

Dream knows that there's something up with him, but George definitely doesn't.

Keeping it a secret seems smart, but it might backfire. He rolls his chair away from his desk and looks up at his fan.

It's on, even though it's autumn and pretty cold. He _feels_ warm, he _knows_ that it isn't just a feeling. It's a thought.

Thinking about George makes warmth go to his heart, filling his body up with warmth. Concluding in him feeling hot.

He runs his hand through his hair, as he stands up from his chair.

Looking around his room his eyes lock themselves on his bed. Dream looks over at the clock.

_10:48pm._

_“It's never to early to go to bed..”_ He says.

He grabs his phone and gets into bed.

He gets a message from George, it's a song with a message attached.

_‘OK, by Wallows.’_

_“This song sounds like our conversations ending lol”_

_“Okay.” He replied._

Dream sighs, as he puts on the song.

To his surprise, its actually pretty good. And George was right, it was like their conversations.

But it sounds more like a summed up version of Dream's feelings, which makes him feel even warmer.

He closes his eyes and let's the song find it's way into all the open spaces, corners, crevices and cracks in his mind.

It takes over his mind, letting him sleep peacefully.

His phone buzzes, but Dream doesn't notice it.

It's a message.

_‘Okay. :)’_


	2. 4am

Waking up in the middle of the night isn't the smartest thing to do.

But this man, isn't that smart since keeping secrets from your best friend isn't the smartest thing to do. But since he doesn't want to ruin a good friendship, it's okay.

Dream hates the word okay. But he does like the song. Reminding him of George, but reminding him of himself. It feels _weird_.

His phone is still upstairs. “I wanna listen to the song..” He mumbles.

Sprinting upstairs, grabbing his phone and sprinting downstairs was pretty easy.

But unlocking his phone was another story, his palms were sweaty, his fingers slid ontop of the screen instead of resting on the screen. That's what would normally happen.

He was lucky he was in the kitchen. he washed his hands with cold water, dried them off and unlocked his phone.

With a sigh of relief Dream checked his notifications.

_‘You have 1 unopened message.’_

With curiosity, he opened the message.

‘ _Okay. :)’_

Feeling his body heat up and his palms get sweaty, he drops his phone.

It's screen cracked open and the system deactivated. The green chip things discarded themselves from his phone. 

If you can still call it a phone.

Broken, “Thats fun.” Dream rolled his eyes.

He picked the pieces up and put them on the kitchen counter, so he could throw them out the next morning.

Since Dream's phone is broken, he walks upstairs. He has nothing to do anyways.

Walking into his room, closing the door, laying on bed and closing his eyes was what he normally did when he went to bed in the middle of the night. It didn't work this time.

The lyrics linger in his mind, he shouldn't have listened so much.

He sits there and waits untill he falls asleep.

He's not even flinching, his eyes arent twitching either.

“It's going to be a long night.” He says.


	3. Good morning.

He didn't sleep.

As sleep deprived as a man could be, he was probably the most sleep deprived.

Not sleeping about 7 hours definitely isn't good. He couldn't remember anything.

Starimg at the blank wall probably erased all of his memories.

He got a message and broke his phone, that's all he remembers. That's probably everything that's happened.

Dream looks at his computer, he stands up and turns it on. Opening Discord and Spotify immediately. It's like he's a piece of metal being pulled on by two magnets, one person and one song.

Spotify opens first, he quickly puts on ‘OK’ he truly liked the song.

But he truly liked George.

Discord was on the background, the icon appearing orange as a sign of being idle.

He clicked on it and started a call with George, since their dm was opened from yesterday. 

He had to wait a few minutes before George joined, but it was alright. He couldn't talk for long, though.

“Why'd you read my message at f—” George said. As the great conversation starter he was.

“Look, I'm sorry, my phone broke, i dropped it, i can't reply—”

“Dream, I'm someone who likes to talk things through. Talk to me.” A line from the song. 

_I'm someone who likes to talk things through._

“Okay..” Dream replied.

“Are we ending the convo here then?”

“Yeah.” Dream sounded out of breath. He probably was being the weird guy he was.

“Bye, Dream.” 

“Okay.”

The discord call sound echoes through the room. Slamming his head on his keyboard he lets out an annoyed groan.

“I hate Tuesdays.”

The voice in his head says ‘Okay.’

The one word that he doesn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep ✍ writing ✍ you're ✍ finishing ✍ chapter ✍ 3 ✍


	4. Sweet dreams.

With his head still on his keyboard he slowly falls asleep, the song is still playing. His thoughts cover the music but it's still audible.

His mind wanders off, turning itself into a dream.

Dream looks around. Looking to his left first, he's startled. George is there, next to him. The purplish tint of the fantasy brings out George's features. 

He looks over at Dream.

“Hey–” Dream starts, he gets cut off by George.

“There's no need to explain, i know what you want to say.” He says.

“What?” 

George puts his hand on Dream's jawline.

The fantasy ignores part of the song,

“Can we get up and try to feel okay again?”

“Okay.” Dream replied.

He woke up, looking over at the clock.

_4:30pm._

Taking out his earbuds he stands up.

“Ugh, food.” He runs downstairs and looks around for his wallet.

Somehow, he stumbles upon his ‘phone’ from the past night.

He grabs the pieces and throws them out. Dream discovers a cut laced on his hand because of the glass pieces. He just wipes it off on his clothes and grabs his wallet.

Dream walks out the door, fumbles in an attempt to find his car keys and gets in the car.

‘Chick-Fil-A’ The voice in his head speaks up.

“Hm, okay.” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very short, wow 🤖


	5. Minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's gonna be a little bit longer since chapter 4 was pretty short.

Dream arrived at Chick-Fil-A, driving towards the drive-thru.

He's at the ordering station but he's dozing off. When the lady ask him what he wants to order he only hears ‘There's no need to explain, i know what you want to say.’

“—Sir?” the lady asks.

“Ah, yes i..” Dream starts ordering his food and driving back.

_‘What was that dream about.’_

Dream puts his left hand om his jawline, where George touched him in the dream.

Digging his fingers in his skin, he turns on the road. “George..” Thoughts of the dream keep creeping into his mind.

Dream puts his hand down on the steering wheel again.

Whem dream came home, he threw his food on the table and got out of his jacket.

Grabbing his food from the table again, he runs upstairs. Opening Discord and going to George, Sapnap, and his group dm.

_‘Get on, Minecraft, now.’_

‘ _daddy dré, chill.’_ Sapnap said.

‘ _Okay.’_ George said. 

Dream started a vc and both of them entered instantly.

“So i broke my phone—” Dream starts.

“Dream, what's up!” Sapnap basically screamed. 

“You make my ears bleed.” 

They're still playing Minecraft, but it got significantly more silent.

“Is there— Is there something going on with you?” Sapnap raises a question.

Well okay, there was something going on. They couldn't end a conversation normally because they're dumbasses. It's mainly Dream's fault.

“Nooo..” George replied, it was an obviously not a serious remark.

“Well, I'll leave you two then..” Sapnap sounded weirded out, somehow. But that's just Sapnap.

The tone of the Discord disconnecting sound vibrates Dream's headset. Now he's alone with George.

“Hey, i had a Dream about you.” Dream attempted to start a conversation.

“Oh, what happened in it?” George asks in a response, he answered promptly.

“Well, we we're sitting somewhere and i turn. Then i saw you.”

George makes a sound of approval.

“You said something from the song, uhm–” He gets cut off.

“What song?” George came accross as confused.

“The one you sent me.”

“Oh! Okay, continue.” He snickers.

“But, you said ‘ _There's no need to explain, i know what you want to say.’_ Then you asked me _‘Can we get up and try to feel okay again?’”_

 _“Okay, and?”_ George wanted Dream to resume.

“I replied with ‘Okay.’ and woke up..”

“Okay. Then we'll end the vc here too, you said okay.”

“Okay.” Dream whispered.

“Okay.” George responded.

Dream disconnected. His headset unplugged when he pulled away from his computer. The Discord disconnecting sound echoes through the room. 

“Why..” Dream murmurs.

He keeps remembering his dream, telling George about it didn't help either. It was like the dream was telling him something, but dream doesn't know what.

He runs his hand through his hair.

“Okay.” He says.


	6. Okay.

He tilts his head back, looking at the clock. 

_6:21pm_

He has almost been playing for an hour. Looking around his room, Dream sees his food. It's probably cold now, but that doesn't matter.

Dream grabs the bag, taking out his fries and shoving them into his mouth. It's hard to do since the Chick-Fil-A fries have a strange shape. But he did it anyway.

After eating all of his food he got bored, hanging around his room. Soon Dream got tired sitting in his chair and fell asleep. 

Dream wakes up, in his dream. It's the same dream as before. He turns to his left and yes, George is there. He slowly reaches out to him but gets startled as George turned. He should've expected this.

“There's no need to explain, i know what you want to say.” He says.

“I know.” Dream replied.

The George simulation, as Dream calls it, suddenly gets startled.

“It's not supposed to go like this..” He's visibly confused. 

Dream said, once again “I know.”

He grabs George's hand and puts it on his jawline.

Pulling George in he—

His fantasy stopped, he's back in the real world. Waking up sucks. His eyes start hurting. Rubbing his eyes, he tilts his head and looks at the clock. 

_8:23pm._

“Late-ish..” Dream murmurs. He looks around his room, it's pretty dirty. But he's too lazy to clean right now. All he can do is think about George.

He puts his palm on his forehead and rubs it, he developed a headache while dreaming. It's probably all because of George.

Without thinking, he gets on his computer and opens Discord. Going into his and George's dm he sees he got a message.

‘Oh yeah, what'd you think of the song i sent you??’

Dream didn't answer for obvious reasons, George makes his mind explode. Without thinking he blocks George. 

‘You had to do this.’ He's getting more and more conscious of the voice in his head.

With an annoyed groan he answers, “Okay.”

Even though he hates the word, he can't stop himself from saying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.


	7. Sanity.

After blocking George, Dream knows that he's probably not sane anymore. He's not insane, but he isn't sane either. It's in the middle.

It all happened because of some stupid dream. Last time he dreamt he got to control his dream, unlike any other time. Lucid dreaming, if he could control the situation with George, Dream doesn't care about some stupid fantasy he had.

Thinking between unblocking him or leaving him blocked he starts to sweat. Somehow he thinks keeping George blocked is fine, normally he would unblock him. Not this time, though.

Secrets, love and sanity mess Dream up. 

He decides to unblock George tomorrow. Thursday.

Even though he has that figured out he needs to talk to someone about his dreams. The only person he could think of is Sapnap, since he's in the Dreamteam with George and him.

Grabbing his computer mouse he clicks on Sapnap's dm. 

"Can you vc, lmao??" He asks. Sapnap replies in seconds.

"LMAO WHY DBDFABHS" He talks in caps most of the time, it sounds like he talks in caps too.

"Just do it" Dream replies, Sapnap can be annoying at times.

Dream get a vc request from Sapnap. Not thinking about it, he accepts.

“So, i think that i—” Sadly, he gets cut off by Sapnap screaming ‘Daddy Dré’.

“OH! Daddy Dré! So you think you're gay, tell me more about that.” Sapnap acts like a therapist, but a weird one.

Dream sighs in annoyance, “I'm not gay, Sapnap. I just think i like George.” He says

“That's what they all say.” Sapnap mumbles. Dream just sits there, baffled at what Sapnap just said. 

“That's not the point! I need your help.” Dream replied.

“With what? You being kinda gay?” Sapnap snickers.

“You're no help..” Dream sighs and grabs his mouse to close the call.

“Hey, Dream wa—” Sapnap gets cut off. The call ended.

He stands up from his chair, walking to his bed. Plopping onto there he digs his head into his pillow. 

Trying not to fall asleep he puts in his earbuds, puts on the song. As it starts playing he closes his eyes. 

When the line ‘There's no need to explain, i know what you want to say.’ He thinks about the dream.

He turns over, his back on the mattress. Looking up at the ceiling he think of all the fun moments they had together, wondering why he blocked George. 

‘There's no need to explain..’ Dream realized that he doesn't need to wait for the universe to quote on quote, ‘Explain’ It to him. It should just come to him.

Acceptance or rejection, it doesn't matter. George will still stay his best friend. No?

‘How do you feel?’ The voice in his head truly is a pain, he puts his hand on his forehead.

“I feel..” He stops to sigh, this day feels longer than usual. 

“..okay.” He finally says.


	8. Fantasies

Purple highlights, a blue-purplish sky, and a park.

It's his fantasy again, the third time he'd dreamt about it. About George. He knows what to do. After all, third time's the charm.

Turning to his left he sees George, staring into the far-away sky. Dream grabs his face and turns it to him. 

“There's no need to explain, i know what you want to say.” Dream starts. He has to finish what he's started. So he tries to make a move first.

“Can we get up and try to feel okay again?” George leans into Dream, there's about an inch between them now. 

“We can get up and try to feel okay again.” Dream leans in, about a centimeter in between their lips. As soon as their lips touch, Dream wakes up.

Dream finds himself soaked in a cold sweat. It's morning. He has nothing better to do, so he starts up his computer and opens Discord.

He clicks on George, Sapnap and his group dm. “We need to record a video guys.” He typed.

“No <3” Sapnap replied, as George got on.

“Dream why did u bloc k me :(” George said. 

“LMAO DREMA U BLOCKDE GEORGE ABDJD” Sapnap was probably laughing. 

“Can we just record?? Get in vc” He was annoyed.

Sapnap was the one who started the vc. All of them accepted, but right as Dream headset plugged in he heard George scream something. He was most likely mad at him.

“Dream why did you block me? I didn't do anything this time!” George screamed.

“Geez, can't we just record a Minecraft video?” Dream said.

“You guys are kinda gay right now.” Sapnap sneered. 

“Start up your Minecraft, doofuses.” Dream said.

Awhile into playing Sapnap mention his and Dream's call. 

“Dream why did you vc me yesterday?” Sapnap asked.

“Reasons that aren't important right now.” 

“Hah, I knew it! You're gay” 

“Go eat underwear, Sapnap. Oh, and George?”

“Yeah..?” George responded. 

“I know you had that dream too. But it's okay.” Dream left the call. 

Sapnap sent a message in the group dm. “Wait what dream” 

“Ask George.” Dream simply said.

Exiting Discord, he stood up and went to his bathroom. He turns on his tap and waits for the water to come flooding down. 

Putting his hands under the water. He puts his face down and splashes the water into his face a few times. Refreshing.

He's got a few more tries before he fucks this thing with George up. Hopefully he doesn't. Hopefully George won't leave him. 

All because of some stupid fantasy?

No, all because of Dream's dumbass being stupid. 

‘Unblock George later.’

A moment of silence ensues as Dream opens his mouth to reply. Taking a deep breath he says..

“Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Womp, I decided to make it 15 stead o' 12 so i could drag it out 👺👺


	9. Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uplaoding :/  
> I was stressed with personal problems but its ok :D enjoy the read.

Dream walked out of his bathroom, entering his room. Looking over at the computer he murmurs something along the lines of ‘I'll do it later.’ 

Walking to his bed he plops onto it, with his motivation is drained. 

‘How much have I done this.’ he mumbles into his pillow.

He flips over, looking at the ceiling. He, somehow, finds memories with George in the blank space. With eyes tearing up at the beautiful sight, he closes them. Dream hopes he can erase all of those memories. 

Maybe blocking George was a good idea. 

Even though certain thoughts fill up his mind. He still thinks the surrounding space isn't as full as his mind, it's silent. 

Looking to his left he sees his monitor and computer. The only was he could listen to music was through his PC, since his phone was broken. He'd rather not make the effort,

his motivation? Gone.

Normally, he'd looks up at the clock. Not this time. Closing his eyes, he tries to fall asleep. It's not working, the only way it'd work is with the song. So he softly hums the melody. Imagining the lyrics. 

He falls asleep, with a new dream.

He's sitting in a field, the sky is a pinkish colour this time. He stands up, looks around and sees a person further away.

“Probably George..” He mumbles.

He walks to the figure, he was right. It's George. Dream reaches out and grabs his shoulder. 

“Hey—” He starts. He stops, as George whips his head around to look at Dream.

“Why'd you block me?” 

“It was for your own good!” 

George stares at him, with a disappointed but somehow mad expression. His eyes start to water, 

“I'm sorry—” Dream said.

“You can go, it's okay.”

“Okay.” 

He wakes up, it's dark.

He looks at the PC, 

“I should unblock George.” He says.

“It's later after all.”

He thinks about if for a second.

“Hm.. okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its truly a short read sheesh,   
> Sorry :p


	10. Unblocked

He starts up his computer and as soon as it's ready, he opens discord.

By dragging his mouse over his mouse pad he clicked on his profile, then he went to settings. 

The mouse pointer flails on his screen as Dream tries to find the ‘Blocked users’ button.

He clicks on the button and sees George's account. He feels guilt rushing down from his brain. Dream clicks on the account and unblocks him.

He immediately sends a dm to George saying the words; ‘I'm sorry.’

He gets up and walks to his bathroom, splashes his face with water, he tries to feel okay again.

Dream decides he should sleep until he hears the Discord notification sound.

Getting out of the bathroom he goes back to his PC and opens up Spotify.

The ‘Recently played’ section shows the song.

With an urge, he clicks on the song.

As it starts playing he closes up the blinds and turns down the lights. 

“I should really buy a new phone..” He said.

He jumps into his bed and figures he'll have another dream about George. He closes his eyes and lets the music sink into his mind.

He whispers something under his breath, if heard correctly you could hear him say; 

‘Okay.’

Dream finds himself in a whole other place than the other times.

He explores the fantasy by looking around. Ge's startled as soon as he sees George.

Dream takes a deep breath.

“There's no need to explain. I know what you want to say.”

He gets a reply,

“We could just say goodnight, if you think that's alright.” 

“Okay.”

By saying the wrong thing everything around him melts into a goo.

He's been stupid by wanting to skip. Even though it's not real life, it has the same consequences.

Dream wakes up in a cold sweat, the music playing softly in the background. He grabs a part of his shirt, it's drenched in sweat.

“I should shower..” He says.

He gets out of his bed and tuns his hand through his hair.

Dream takes off his clothes while walking to the bathroom, when he enters the bathroom he slams the door and gets in the shower.

Turning on the water he slams his head against the tiles on the wall. 

He stands there, thinking about his nightmare.

The water in his hair drips down on his face, it finds itself in Dream's eyes.

He gets blinded. Trying to take the water away, he wipes his face with his hand and runs his hand through his hair.

A voice in his head speak up;

‘I'm done.’

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kinda sucked :p  
> Im tired


	11. Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decides he's gotta tell George.

Dream stepped out of the shower thinking about the situation. 

How he's so awkward and George doesn't even notice it. How he told Sapnap.

That's right! Sapnap! 

Sapnap was probably his only help. As soon as Dream went back to his room he started up his PC. Opening Discord for the who-know's-how-many-eth time. 

Discord was running and Dream clicked on Sapnap's icon.

“What do I do, do I tell George or do I say nothing at all??” He typed.

Sapnap came online instantly. 

“What” he said.

“Are you serious,”

“i know ur a simp dream ugh ¶:”

“Anyways what do I do?”

“Tell george u fucking bimmbo”

“Bimbo**”

“Alright bye, sapnap” 

Sapnap was no use at all.

Maybe he should tell George. He could, but should he?

He puts his head on his palms and shoves his fingertips into his scalp.

After a while he put his hand on his mouse and clicked on George's icon.

“We need to talk.” He said.

With their sleep schedules kind if overlapping, if you will, George almost replied immediately.

After about 6 minutes he got the reply.

“Sure just text it” George typed “Trying to set stuff up yk”

“Vc??” Dream asked.

“Alrifjt” 

“Alrifgt*”

“Aleight**”

George keeps on trying to correct his misspelling.

“George”

“It's okay.”

They get in the voice call and so so, like greetings and small talk.

“What did you need to tell me?” George asked.

“I think- I think I'd rather type it out. Sorry.” Dream replied.

“It's fine.”

George feels Dream's heavy breathing, and hears the keyboard clacking very fast. It almost sounds like Dream was desperate. He probably was, it's Dream.

Dreamwastaken.

“Okay, so I really wanted to tell you this and i don't care if I type stuff wrong i just really need you to know that I've been feeling this certain way about like myself and you're involved and stuff. It's just hard for me to accept myself, I feel like I'm going crazy and I can't do anything about it. You make me feel this way. YOU. You might wonder why and how and what not, but I think I'm in love with you.”

“That's like half a paragraph or something..” George said.

“I'm sorry and it's fine if you don't like me or something i don't—” Dream gets cut of by George sighing.

“Dream.” George started.

“I'm straight.” He finished.

He hears Dream take a deep breath and say the words ‘Right.’ after.

“Yeah..” George said.

“It's fine, it's okay.” Dream said.

“Right, okay.”

George left the call. Beautiful.

An ending no one would expect, to his amazing love life. If you can even call it that.

“I'm sorry, George.” He murmured.

Slamming his head on his desk he sniffles.

“I'm done for today.”

“It's okay.” George's voice ascends from the depth of his brain. And says,

“It'll be okay.” 

Dream takes one more breath and finally says,

...

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really suck and the writing is SHIT but idc lmao have this angsty sjit 😈🍝😏✌🛌

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short, but kinda sweet so it's okay.


End file.
